Una Pequeña Broma
by MoonyBlack26
Summary: Sirius decide hacerle una broma a James, y necesita a Remus para ello. /– Quiero que Cornamenta piense que nos ha descubierto besándonos./ – ¿Qué haces, Sirius? – Será más creíble si tengo los labios llenos de saliva, Lunático/ Contiene SLASH.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja :) Es un one-shot, y contiene **SLASH**.

**SR**x**RL**

No es demasiado fuerte, pero tiene sus cositas, así que está clasificado como **T** :)

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo escribí esto solamente por diversión.

El fic transcurre durante **sexto año**, en la época de los Merodeadores, ojalá lo disfrutes ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una Pequeña Broma<span>**

– ¡Lunático! – Susurró el muchacho con cabello negro – ¡Psssst! ¡Lunático! – susurró zarandeando al licántropo.

El castaño abrió los ojos irritado…

– ¿Qué sucede, Canuto? – dijo somnoliento.

– Se me ocurrió una broma para jugarle a James – explicó Sirius.

Ambos hablaban en voz baja, procurando no despertar a Peter, que desde su cama, dormía emitiendo sonoros ronquidos.

Remus cerró los ojos, exhasperado.

– No cambiarás nunca… – dijo Remus.

El animago ignoró el comentario.

– Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer, es dejarme un espacio en tu cama… – explicó el muchacho.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió Lupin nervioso.

– ¡Shhhh! Despertarás a Peter – le reprochó Sirius.

El hombre lobo intentó conservar la calma.

– ¿Y por qué se supone que debo hacerte un espacio en mi cómoda cama, Señor Black? – preguntó el castaño aparentemente calmado.

– Quiero que Cornamenta piense que nos ha descubierto besándonos – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Remus se puso pálido.

"Todo para Canuto es una broma…" Pensaba Remus.

– Anda, Lunático no pongas esa cara que se trata solo de una 'payasada' – "Claro que se trata de una… desgraciadamente". Pensaba el castaño.

Remus abrió los ojos como platos cuando descubrió que Sirius ya se las había arreglado para infiltrarse en su cama, sin darle oportunidad para que lo impidiera.

– ¡Sirius! – exclamó Lupin, sorprendido.

– ¡Shhhh! Ahí viene James – dijo el moreno, ignorándolo nuevamente.

Sirius tapó a ambos con la frazada y comenzó a relamerse los labios exageradamente.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el licántropo con una voz prácticamente inaudible.

El animago se colocó un dedo en los labios, indicándole que se callara.

– Será más creíble si tengo los labios llenos de saliva.

Remus comenzó a notar que un bulto crecía en sus pantalones, al observar a Sirius haciendo… eso. Se giró, dándole la espalda a su amigo para que no lo notara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y Peter se despertó sobresaltado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? Yo no fui… ¡Oh, solo eres tú, Cornamenta! – dijo distraído volviéndose a dormir.

Sirius se deshizo de la frazada. Y fingió una tremenda cara de sorpresa al ver a James mirándolo a él, para luego mirar a Remus y finalmente volver a él.

– Mierda… ¡No quería que te enterarás así, James! – dijo Sirius.

El muchacho con cabello azabache seguía en su trance.

– ¿Remus? – se atrevió a decir James.

– Eh… erm… lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes – el hombre lobo le daba la espalda a James y a Sirius, ocultando su incómoda erección.

El animago que se transformaba en perro sonrió, feliz de que Lupin le siguiera la corriente.

Ahora la cara de James era digna de una fotografía.

Sus lentes estaban peligrosamente cerca de caer al suelo, y su labio inferior podría tocar el suelo de lo mucho que tenía abierta su boca. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

– La… lamento no haber tocado a… antes – tartamudeó el buscador de Quidditch con una voz que parecía de otra persona.

Sirius no pudo aguantarse más, y se lanzó al suelo riéndose desaforadamente, con las manos sosteniendo su estómago.

– Cornamenta… Cornamenta… – río un poco más – debiste haber visto tu rostro… – las risas no le permitían hablar con claridad.

Remus sintió los ojos algo húmedos y comenzó a hacer ruidos de ligeros ronquidos para lograr escapar de esa embarazosa e incómoda situación lo antes posible.

– Bueno, James… vayamos a desayunar – propuso Sirius saliendo de la habitación.

El mencionado exhaló. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de Sirius, esta vez realmente lo había sorprendido.

– Que susto me has dado – fue lo último que se le oyó decir a James antes de que abandonara la habitación.

-O-

Más tarde, un apresurado Remus caminaba – no, en realidad corría – a la clase de Pociones.

No se había detenido a desayunar; la "bromita" de esa mañana no se lo había permitido.

Al ingresar al salón, el profesor Horace Slughorn no se encontraba allí.

Suspiró aliviado.

Fue hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, los Merodeadores.

James y Sirius estaban sentados juntos, como de costumbre. Podían arreglárselas para conseguir un 'Aceptable' y hasta algún "Supera las expectativas".

Remus Lupin no era el mejor alumno de esa clase tampoco, y sin embargo, obtenía calificaciones relativamente altas, sin necesidad de que Peter lo ayudara, por supuesto.

Sin embargo él siempre había preferido la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El profesor ingresó a la clase, pero momentos antes de que le diera a los alumnos algo para hacer, el director, Albus Dumbledore, había ingresado al salón para avisarle que la madre de una alumna había venido a verlo.

Los cuatro Merodeadores se habían juntado a conversar y bromear, como siempre.

– Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo James colocando su varita sobre un pergamino que no parecía nada más que un trozo de basura común y corriente.

El Mapa del Merodeador comenzó a develar la posición de cada persona en Hogwarts. Observaron a Dumbledore y a Slughorn caminando hacia la oficina del primero. Se vieron a ellos mismos, y de pronto se oyó un ligero grito.

– ¿Qué hacen Quejicus y Lily juntos? – exclamó James señalando el mapa.

Los cuatro voltearon y, tal y como lo decía el mapa, Severus Snape y Lily Evans se encontraban conversando animadamente.

A James parecía salirle humo de las orejas.

Sirius, siempre dispuesto a fastidiar a "Quejicus", agitó la varita discretamente, y de pronto, del cabello del chico comenzaron a brotar hormigas y cucarachas.

Lily soltó un grito y se alejó de Severus.

– ¡Sé que has sido tú, maldito Black! – le gritó a Sirius apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

El muchacho con pelo grasiento le lanzó un "Desmaius" que hizo que el moreno se estrellara contra la pared.

Así ambos comenzaron a lanzarse encantamientos a diestro y siniestro, hasta que Remus decidió intervenir.

Sabía que intentar convencer a Sirius de que se detuviera era imposible, así que se colocó delante de Snape.

Tal vez Sirius no lo amaba, pero sabía que jamás sería capaz de traicionar a sus amigos.

– ¿Qué haces Lunático? – inquirió respirando agitadamente y con su varita aún apuntando a Snape.

Remus también sostenía su varita en alto.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – gritó Slughorn al ingresar a su clase.

Observó el lugar.

Varios calderos estaban destrozados, había un no-tan-pequeño agujero en la pared, y el suelo estaba lleno de ingredientes que él tenía pensado utilizar esa clase.

– ¡Lupin!, ¡Black!, a la oficina del director ¡Ahora! – gritó el profesor iracundo.

-O-

Ya los tres se encontraban allí, junto con Dumbledore, que le dirigía a los muchachos una mirada que escondía algo de reproche.

– Señor Black… ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? – inquirió Albus algo divertido.

– ¡Han destrozado mi salón! – exclamó el profesor de pociones.

– Tranquilo, Horace… estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para lo ocurrido – dijo tranquilamente el director.

Remus no estaba enfadado, a pesar de estar enredado – nuevamente – en una de las bromas de Sirius.

Simplemente _no podía_ enojarse con él.

– ¡Todo fue culpa de Quejicus! – exclamó Sirius, aún irritado.

– ¿Podría hablar en un idioma que todos comprendamos, Señor Black? – le dijo Dumbledore con una ligera sonrisa asomándose entre sus labios.

– Snape tuvo la culpa… estaba coqueteando con Evans y… – se justificaba el moreno.

– Discúlpeme la interrupción, Señor Black, pero según lo que yo sé, la Señorita Lily Evans no le pertenece ni a usted, ni a nadie. – dijo sabiamente Albus.

El animago se conformó con soltar un bufido.

– Bien… ahora, Señor Lupin, ¿podría usted explicarme, en castellano, si no le importa, qué es lo que ha ocurrido en la ausencia de Horace? – la voz del director era, como siempre, muy amable.

– Pues, Sirius y Snape comenzaron a discutir, y me vi obligado a intervenir – explicó Remus.

– ¡Pero no había necesidad de destruir mi salón! – exclamó Horace, aún enojado.

– Bueno, estoy seguro de que todo se trata de una simple confusión, pero me temo que Horace debe darles, aunque sea, un mínimo castigo – dijo Albus.

– Pero Lunático… quiero decir, Remus, no formaba parte de la pelea; él no merece el castigo – exclamó Sirius.

– Si que me lo merezco – dijo Lupin cabizbajo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, cuando lo que su amigo decía era completa y totalmente cierto.

– Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Cuál es el castigo que estos dos merecen? – preguntó el director ante un atónito Sirius Black.

– Deberán limpiar el salón al terminar el resto de las clases de hoy… yo me encargaré de reparar los calderos y la pared. ¡Está prohibido utilizar magia! ¿Está claro? – dijo Slughorn.

– Si, Señor – dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono.

-O-

Más tarde ambos se encontraban limpiando el suelo.

A pesar de que Remus le había explicado a Sirius un sinfín de veces de que manera se barría el suelo, "a lo muggle", según decía el moreno, no lograba hacerlo correctamente.

Pero a Remus no le molestaba explicárselo _otra vez_. Se lo explicaría un millón de veces si así se lo pidiera su amigo.

Cuando Sirius se dio finalmente por vencido con la tarea de barrer, cogió un trapo y comenzó a fregar la sangre de salamandra que había derramado hacía tan solo unas horas en su pelea con Snape.

Mientras tanto, el licántropo recogía fragmentos de cuerno de unicornio y lo metía en una gran bolsa de basura.

– ¿Por qué dijiste que merecías el castigo? – inquirió el moreno de repente.

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Remus, y sin embargo, pensó la respuesta durante algunos segundos antes de hablar:

– Realmente, un noventa por ciento de la culpa es tuya… – mientras hablaba, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

– ¿Qué? – Sirius estaba indignado – ¡Eres un traidor! – dijo arrojándole el trapo manchado con sangre al licántropo, quien soltó una risita.

– Y además, no quería que te quedaras a solas con Quejicus… – dijo el hombre lobo – ya que comenzarían a pelear nuevamente – se apresuró a añadir.

Sirius bufó.

– No hubiera sido un mal plan – dijo el animago sonriendo.

Se quedaron durante un rato en silencio, cada uno en su respectiva tarea.

Sirius ahora le sacaba brillo a los calderos (que ya reparados mágicamente por Slughorn).

Mientras que el castaño perseguía a algunas inquietas babosas cornudas que recorrían el lugar dejando un rastro de una desagradable baba.

De pronto, Sirius comenzó a reírse.

Al parecer había recordado algo que lo había hecho reír de esa forma que Remus tanto amaba.

– ¡Oye, Lunático! – Soltó una risotada – ¿Recuerdas la broma que le hicimos a James en la mañana?

– Por supuesto – dijo Remus con una ligera sonrisa amarga.

– Pues, me puse a pensar ¿Habrá algún maricón aquí en Hogwarts? – esas palabras fueron estacas ponzoñosas que se clavaron en el corazón de Lupin.

El castaño no se molestó en responder, e intentó concentrarse en la caza de los fastidiosos insectos.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Quejicus tiene toda la pinta de serlo – dijo Sirius.

– A él le gusta Lily – respondió automáticamente el hombre lobo.

El moreno se sorprendió un poco.

¿Era su impresión? ¿O Remus estaba algo nervioso?

– ¿Y entonces quién? – preguntó Sirius.

– No lo sé – respondió Lupin, cortante.

Sirius se acercó un poco a él.

– Yo leí una vez… – "¿Tú lees?" le preguntó Remus. Lo ignoró y prosiguió: – que uno de cada diez hombres es homosexual – finalizó el animago con una sonrisita.

El licántropo tragó saliva.

– Ese dato es tan solo un porcentaje. No está completamente asegurado… ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto, eh? – inquirió Remus algo nervioso.

– ¡Pero, hombre! ¡Tú sabes que a mí me gustan las mujeres! – dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

A Lupin le molestaba esa conversación de sobremanera.

¿Por qué tenía que discutir estos temas _justamente_ con _él_?

– Bueno, Lunático, hablando en serio… Aquí en Hogwarts debe haber más de cien hombres; no puedes decirme que a todos les gustan las mujeres porque no te creería – siguió Sirius.

– No… seguramente habrá alguno, supongo – el castaño intentaba finalizar el tema.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, causando un clima algo incómodo entre ambos.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar cargar con aquél secreto? Había sido muy difícil el haberles revelado a sus amigos que era un hombre lobo, pero esto… sentía que jamás tendría el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Le había bastado la cara de su amigo, James, para saber como sería el ser descubierto.

– Remus, ¿eres homosexual? – el mencionado se quedó pasmado.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Primero que nada, jamás había esperado oír la palabra "homosexual" saliendo de los labios de Sirius Black dentro de _ese tipo_ de contexto.

Y nunca había pensado que su secreto sería descubierto.

Mucho menos que sería descubierto por el hombre que lo había enamorado.

– No – dijo el castaño.

La tardanza de la respuesta, sumada la inseguridad en la voz del muchacho, había hecho que quedara más que claro que mentía.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, junto con su mejor amiga, la tensión.

– Noté tu "problemita" hoy en la mañana… – comenzó a decir Sirius, ligeramente nervioso.

Realemente a Remus le daban ganas de reír – por no decir de llorar – ya que era más que obvio que su mejor amigo, amor imposible, Canuto, no hubiera sido capaz de sacar esa conclusión por sí solo.

¿Por qué Sirius tenía que ser tan directo? Cada vez que alguna duda surgía en su mente, no podía mantenerla callada, y la decía sin pensárselo mejor antes.

– Pero en realidad no eres completamente homosexual – dijo el animago.

Esto sorprendió a Lupin.

¿En verdad quería seguir hablando del tema?

– No lo sabes, a menos que alguna vez hayas besado a un chico – dijo aproximándose al castaño.

Sirius sostuvo el rostro de Remus con ambas manos, y unió sus bocas.

A pesar de que el licántropo jamás había besado a un hombre, siempre supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sirius.

Y el beso lo rectificaba aún más.

Lentamente Lupin comenzó a corresponderle tímidamente. Era un ligero baile entre ambas bocas.

Sirius se separó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Y? ¿Lo eres? – inquirió con una perezosa sonrisa asomándose entre sus labios.

– Lo soy – respondió Remus, quien no salía de su asombro.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa.

– Genial. Yo también – y con esa última frase, volvió juntar sus labios con los de su adorado lobito.

* * *

><p>No estuvo muy largo, pero realmente me entretuve escribiéndolo, y espero que tú también lo hayas hecho al leerlo :)<p>

En caso de que te haya gustado, serías muy amable si me dejas un **review** :)

_~MoonyBlack26~_


End file.
